Dance our hearts away
by AxB love artist
Summary: What happens when the Chipmunks and Chipettes are challenged to a dance off against the B-Munks and funkettes.Will they eccept or will they chicken out?...AxB, SxJ, TxE OC's CGI *ON HOLD*
1. The birthday performance

**Well heres my new story, **

**This ones CGi and its were the chipmunks and chipettes become street dancers in a crew and have a dance off with some other chipmunks who are street dancers.**

**Also i will only be using songs that the Chipmunks and Chipettes sing so you should know them all if not check them out**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The birthday performance**

Tonight was the night,

It was a warm evening, the roads was busy and people was rushing around. Tickets was sold out and the hollywood stage was was hooting whilst others was whistling.

The lights flashed around from red to blue to green, from pink to purple to lime. It put all the excitment in peopl as it came closer to time were they will be listening to their heros of a life time.

"CHIPMUNKS!...CHIPMUNKS!" half of the crowed shouted

"CHIPETTES!...CHIPETTES!" the other half hooted.

Then the time everyone was waiting for, the announcer came on but it wasn't any old announcer, this time it was Dave, he was dressed in his suit with his hair comed back. He had the biggest smile on his face as he held the microphone to his mouth as he looked out to the crowd.

"good evening everyone...tonight is a special night for you but also the chipmunks because today they had just turned 17 as its their birthday so when you see them please give them aloud cheer and also the chipettes, we can't leave them out...so here we are the Chimpunks and Chipettes" he finished as he began to walk off towards a woman with blond hair and blue eye's. It was Claire

Everyone shouted as loud as they could, so loud that Austrailia could probably hear tthem. Then in that second music began to play, people clapped to the beat.

Lights flickere and flashed to the beat, white smoke appeared on the stage, then as people notice 6 shapes came up on a platform. Two was on the lowst, two was on the medium lowest and two was on the top. They all was leaned against each other with their heads down moving to the beat. The fog began to clear as the lights landed on them...

Alvin_ :(Party Rock!)  
(C'mon)  
(let's Go)_

The audiance watched, Alvin who was at the top with his pink clad counterpartner, started off the song. Then before they heard the next verse, they all dove onto the bottem platform and started their positions, the Chipettes was at the font whilst their male counterpartner was behind them.

All_: __Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time_

Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see ya

They sang, movng side to, twisting and turning to the beat, their arms was up in the air as their feet moved. They was coming to then end of the verse, Brittany moved to the middle as the others froze, she put on her sly smile.

Brittny_:(Shake that!) _

She sang her line, they all then jumped out and started to dance. The Chipmunks then took the a the attention as they went to the front, the chipettes split up and jumped to the platform were they was at start, each of them moving to the music. The Chipmunks straightend and danced their _:_

the chipmunks:_ In the club party rock  
Lookin' for your girl she on my spot  
Non stop when we in the shop  
Booty move away,  
Like she own the block  
What the track,  
I gots to know  
Top jeans tattoo, 'cause I'm rock ' n' roll  
Half black half white diamino  
Gane the money out the door _

Alvin_:Yo_

Chipmunks_: I'm runnin' through these girls like G4  
I got that devilish flow  
Rock 'n' roll no halo  
We party rock  
That's the cool that I'm reppin'  
On the rise the top  
No led in our zeppelin'  
Hey! _

The verse ended and then all of them came together, dancing. Each Chpmunk moved with their Chippette, swaying and moving their hips. They moved as their upcoming verse was on its way...

All_: Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
_Everybody just have a good time_  
_And we gonna make you lose your mind_  
_We just wanna see ya_

The verse ended with a tight squeese as the Chipmunks then chucked up the Chipettes, they twirled gracefully as the chipmunks caught them landing them in to a twirl. The Chipettes span as they stopped at the front, facing the audiance gaining the attention.

Brittany_: (Shake that!)  
(Everyday I'm shuffelin')  
Shufflein', shufflein'_

Brittany began, her sisters took place side of her, they all began to move their hips and sway tails. The Chipmunks took place at the back, evan thought they was dancing they couldn't help but watch their girlfriends move.

At the sametime the chipettes looked up pointing at the ceiling, they pulled their hair out, letting their hair flow. Quick as a flash the Chipettes shot forward spinnung and putting their hands up, doing their sick dance moves along with the Chipmuks.

Chipettes_: One more dance for us (another round)  
Please show me the love (don't mess around)  
We just wanna see (you shake it now)  
Now you wanna be (your naked now) _

Brittany_: Get up, get down _

Chipettes_: Put your hands up to the sound _

Brittany:_ Get up, get down _

Chipettes:_Put your hands up to the sound _

Brittany:_ Get up, get down_

Chipettes:_Put your hands up to the sound_

Chipettes: _Put your hands up to the sound  
Put your hands up to the sound  
Get up,Get up,Get up,Get up,  
Get up,Get up,Get up,Get up,  
Get up,  
Put your hands up to the sound  
To the sound  
Put your hands up, put your hands up,  
Put your hands up, put your hands up, _

They all then flipped landing perfectly, they powed their fist up shaking their tails and tapping their feet.

All: _Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good, good, good time_

All of them swayed as the song was coming to the end, the Chipettes higherd and Chipmunks lowerd. They spinned stopping into another flip, the girls did their splits as the boys did their hand stands.

_All: Oh, oh, oh _

_Brittany: Put your hands up _

_All: Oh, oh, oh (Put your hands up)  
Oh, oh, oh _

_Brittany: Put your hands up, _

_All: Oh, oh, oh _

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Elanor spotted into a position looking at Brittany as she carried on the lyrics. She swayed her hips and held her head high, her shoulders relaxed as she held the microphone to her mouth...

_Brittany:Put your hands up,  
Shake that  
Everyday I'm shuffelin'  
Put your, put you, put your  
Put your, put you, put your  
Put your, put you, put your  
Put your hands up, put your hands up,  
Put your hands up!_

The all of them held their paws up, holding each other as the song eneded.

People cheered and hooted as they bowed, all of them was warn out as they tried to catch their breaths...

"Thank you, you was great" Alvin shouted waving his paw as his other was holding Bittanys.

They all waved and headed to back stage were their rooms was. All of them was breathless after that dance but its what they do best, all of them was walking paw in paw in couples.

"now that was the best we've done guys" Alvin said, they all nodded.

"yeah better than when we performed that 'firework song' after we got rescued from that island" Simon replied.

He looked at Jeanette, she was smiling as she held his paw. Eleanor and Theodore was too tired to even join in because they was in need of a drink. Brittany who was quiet enjoyed the performance but she secretley enjoyed the dancing most, she always had a dream of becoming dancer like those street dancers who do all the sick moves, she thought about what it would be lik but the she got inturrupted...

"Britts your qiuet?" Alvin said looking at her, she looked at him "something wrong?" he asked

"no, nothing...I was just thinking...anywho you shouldnt be thinking about me its your birthday so lets celebrate" she replied changing the subject.

The Chipmunks smiled, remembering their day. They all then went in their rooms to change out of their cloths and into their casual, fifteen minutes later they all came out dressed, Dave was waiting with Claire outside.

"well your all set...lets go home and celebrate" he suggested, Claire smiled as she watched them all cheer.

"oh yeah, this years gonna be history" Alvin shouted, Dave just rolled his eyes.

They all then headed to the car, climbed in and headed home as there was a suprise waiting them but not just the good one but the bad one also as someone they knew very well was waiting for them..._  
_

* * *

**Here you go i hope you liked it**

**I love dancing films specialy : honey 2, step up 1 2 an 3 and street dance. I love them, i was wathcing one the other day and it kinda gave me this idea.**

**Lt me know what you think, please read and review :) **


	2. Birthday Bash

**Hey guys i was so desperat to share thise and even though it got deleted twice i still manadged. I wanna say thanks to those people who gave me an OC, thank you:**

**Simonette 4ever****-**** Aaron**

** - Elise**

** - Jessie**

**Bubbles20049****- Samuel (Bboy samy)**

**Littlesis**** - Thice**

**AxB forever**** - Megan**

**So thank you alot guys this is Brill, sorry if i didn't spell your name right but i tried. The songs are sorted aswell and i have loads of ideas planned so be on the look out :)**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc :)**

**Here we go...**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Birthday Bash**

Later that night, the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave and Claire arrived at their house.

When they opened the door they was supriesd with a huge crowd that was here to celebrate the chipmunks 18th birthday. There was classmate's, friends, work mates, family and their manadger Ian.

The party got going as the music began to play, people was crowding over the food and drinks whilst others was on the dance floor or chatting, the song 'we are young' was playing, Alvin and Brittany was the only ones with some other couples on the dance floor, Eleanor and Theodore was at the door table and Simon and Jeanette was chatting with Ruthe.

Ruthe was Dave's mother, she adord the Chipmunks and Chipettes. She conciderd them as her grandchildren.

Simon and Jeanette adored their grandmother, she would always give good advice when needed and she had plenty of faith in them when it came to making her proud which they always do anyway.

"How are my favourite grandchildren" she said picking the brunette chipmunks up and hugging them, Simon and Jeanette hugged back

"were doing great thanks" Simon replied

"thats good, how about school, still getting A+" she asked, Jeanette nodded, smiling "Brilliant and how about you two, still taking it nice and slow"

"of course we are...we're still at the kissing stage. If you wanna worry about anyone its Alvin and Brittany" Simon whispered the last bit, Ruths just chuckled.

"oh yes...those two, i'll talk to them later but am proud of you two, your taking responsibility well" she finnished.

"Thank you grandma" Jeanette said as Simon took her paw, smiling at her.

"its my pleasure deary"

Meanwhile, two plump chipmunks was sat on the table, talking to each other. Eleanor and Theodore smiled as they looked in each others eyes, admiring the greeness of each other...

"I have to say Eleanor, your was amazing tonight...I didn't realise how much grace you had in you" Theodore said, Eleanor blushed under fur

"Thanks Theo, you was amazing too" she said as she pecked him on the cheek.

Theodore's cheeks lit up like a christmas light when she did, he just sighed in pleasure as he looked in her jelly eyes, he could just met right there looking in them.

On the other haaand ont he dance floor, Alvin and Brittany was rocking the dance floor. Not one of them stopped for a single breath as they triwled and span holding each others paws. Eventually the music slowed down, the song 'payphone' was playing and they just helt each other looking in each other eyes...

"you know, i didn't think anything could get better than that performance" Brittany sighed.

"I did, being with you beats everything" Alvin replied, She just smiled as she looked up at him.

"you always have a way don't you" she smirked

"don't I, Britts theres loads of thing you don't know" he finished.

Brittany smiled as she rested her head on his chest, they both just danced slowely as the song came to an end but as they was about to stop one of their all time favourites came one, the song 'wild ones' played gaing all the chipmunks and chipettes attention. Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore all ran to the dance floor were Alvin and Brittany was waiting. The song began to play as they all got moving...

Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do

I want to shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones  
Oooh

The Chipmunks and Chipettes pumped their fists as they got intime with the beat, the Chipettes shook their hips and the Chimpunks stomped their feat, they all did a pow as the began to move.__

I like crazy, foolish, stupid  
Party going wild, fist pumping  
Music, I might lose it  
Blast to the roof, that's how we do'z it  
I don't care the night, she don't care we like  
Almost dared the right five  
Ready to get popping, ain't no surprise  
Take me so high, jumping no doubts  
Surfing the crowd  
Oooh  
Said I gotta be the man  
When they heading my van, might check one too  
Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose lose  
After bottle, we all get bit and again tomorrow  
Gotta break loose cause that's the motto  
Club shuts down, I heard you're super models  


As the musoc slowed, sso did the moves. The Chipmunks swayed with the chipettes as they waved their arms and tails, twirls the chipettes into the air as they then landed on their feet dancing with their counterpartners.

Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do

I want shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones  
Oooh

The beat hardend, they boys did a back flip lading into a head spin, the chipettes curved into a split as they then shot up doing a hand walk with the chipmunks twirling behind. The boys then flipped the girls over as they landed to their feet, chest pumping.

Party rocker, foot show stopper  
More shampoo  
Never one, club popper  
Got a hangover like too much vodka  
Can't see me with ten binoculars  
So cool  
No doubt by the end of the night  
Got the clothes coming off  
Til I make that move  
Somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof, roof  
All black shades when the sun come through  
Oh, it's on like everything goes  
Round up baby til the freaky show  
What happens to that body, it's a private show  
Stays right here, private show  
I like em untamed, don't tell me how pain  
Tell them this, bottoms up with the champagne  
My life, coming harder than we hit play  
Do you busy with the bail, were you insane

Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do

I want to shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones  
Oooh

The lyrics changed as did the mood. The Chipmunks threw their Chipette in the air as they came twirling down, facing them. Moving their bodies.__

I am a wild one  
Break me in  
Saddle me up and lets begin  
I am a wild one  
Tame me now  
Running with wolves  
And i'm on the prowl  


The chipmunks pulled the Chipettes against them as they was to their backs, the girls sliverd up and down the bodies as they shook the curves fitting them in the air, the stood up as the chipmunks place their paws on their hips, contolling their move, hip with hip, foot with foot.

Show you another side of me  
A side you would never thought you would see  
Tell that body  
Gotta make sure do you have enough  
I can't lie  
The wilds don't lie

Back to normel as the chipmunks twirled the Chipettes in a 180 dregree circle, moving their feet.

Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do

I want to shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones  
Oooh

Then as the song was coming to an end, the Chipmunks then chucked the Chipettes up in the air as the took a couple of steps back. The Chipettes twilrld, flipped and polletted in the air showing off talent.__

I am a wild one  
Break me in  
Saddle me up and let's begin  
I am a wild one  
Tame me now  
Running with wolves  
And i'm on the prowl...

The song ended as the Chipettes landed with a split and the Chipmunks with a pow. Everyone cheered and aplaud as they was shocked with the out come. Dave and Claire walked up to them clapping and smiling as they saw the Chipmunks and Chipettes out of breath.

"Guys that was amazing, it's like Step up 3 was just made" Claire said, Dave just nodded.

"Thanks Claire" Brittany replied as the others smiled.

"well we know the Dance for the next performance, good work guys" Dave finnished as he got up and left with Claire.

Alvin looked at his crew and smiled "great work guys but...am all worn out"

The others just laughed as Alvin tried to catch his breath. Then in the next second Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor took each others paw as they then began to have a little dance together as the music played, Alvin decided to hang out with Toby since Brittany wanted some time alone.

She headed to the back door that lead to the back garden, they had a pool that was surrounded by patio. When she was outside she noticed some of her cheerleading friends, they was waving to her...

"Hey Britt, come and join us" Chloed, a fare blond said.

Brittany headed towards them and smiled as she saw Chloe, Ashley and Danielle cooling by the pool with a couple of Jocks.

"sorry girls am just gonna have some time on my own" she replied as the girls smiled.

"ok chick, cya at school tomoz" Danielle shouted

"cya girlfriends" Brittany replied as she headed off.

Brittany headed towards the side of the house were a bench was beside itself, standing under a window. She hopped up as she then sat against the back resting her chin on her knees. She closed her eyes and got lost in her thoughts, not realising someone was stood beside her...

"Brittany?"

Her eyes widend as she recognised the voice, this voice she hated so much that she could kill him. She looked to her left and saw her ex...Aaron.

"what the hell are you doing here?" she shouted, he was taken back abit.

"I wanted to see you...I missed you" he admitted. Brittany just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Aaron, how many time's...I don't wanna see you again, I hate you" she shot, he just gulped.

"But i still love you, Britts can't you just forgive me. It was an accident ok"

"well I don't love you...and NO! I cant forgive you" she shouted

Brittany then was about to leave but Aaron ran and stood in front of her blocking her way, it rally wound her up, any minute now she would hit him...

"get out of my way Aaron" she shouted, trying to pass him.

"Please Britt just one more chance, am sorry Jessie did what she did but if i was their i wou-" he began but Brittany cut him off

"YOU WAS THERE! " she shouted "YOU WAS LAUGHING YOUR HEAD OFF" she finnished taking him off guard.

"please Britt i love you, just one more chance please" he begged.

"NO...YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME, YOU NEVER DID... you only wanted me when you needed me...YOU USED ME" she shouted

Aaron was beginning to get angry as she wasn't believing a word he was saying, in the next second he grabbed her wrist, not realising her was hurting her. Brittany began to get scared as his grip hurt...

"LET GO OF ME!" she shouted but Aaron ignored her and got right in her face

"am not gonna let go until you believe me" he said

"plase just let me go, your hurting me!" she cried from the pain.

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU-" he began to shouted but then suddenly got cut off.

Aaron looked to the side and saw Alvin with Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor. He realised he was out numbered. Alvin galred as he saw him grabbing Brittanys wrist but it lightend as Aaron let go.

When he did, Brittany ran to the others as she stood beside Alvin, away from him.

"who are you, who invited you and what do you want? " Alvin shot, the orange clad chipmunks just chuckled

"me, the names Aaron chum, Brittany ex and i invited myself, all i wanted was to see her for your information" he shot "who are you" Alvin just narrowed his eyes.

"I'm Alvin, Brittanys boyfriend...and by the looks of it she doesn't want to see you so get your but out of here before i make it" he threatend as Simon and Theodore stood beside him.

Aaron just sniggerd and looked at Brittany who had the same look as Alvin.

"So Britt is this your new dance crew" he asked, Brittany just looked t him as the others looked at her.

"yes but not just my dance crew, their my family aswell, were a team and we look out for each other" she shot, Aaron just rolled his eyes like he didn't care.

"so was we before you left and now we some crazy chick called Megan, she's hot but not as hot as you" he smirked, he was trying to wind Alvin up.

Alvin on the other hand was holding back, he hated this guy so much and to know it was his girlfriend's ex, it made it worse.

"well am not needed then...C'mon guys" she said as she gestured the Chipmunks and her sisters o follow her but Aaron stopped them.

"wait..." he said looking directly at Alvin "if your group dances aswell...I challenge you to a dance off" he smirked "me and my group verse yours.

Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor all looked at each other. They have never been in a dance off before, Aaron smirked as he knew what their answer was. Brittany stepped forward and was about to speak but Alvin cut her off...

"Fine, we'll do it" he said, smirking. Aaron just smirked as he helt his paw out.

"ok" he said as Alvin shook it "we'll meet you at the school feild tomorrow at four, not a minute later" he finnished.

Alvin nodded, then in the next second Aaron hopped off the bench and ran out the garden gate, down the street into the distaance. When he was gone, Alvin turned around and saw the others just looking at him, gobsmacked.

"what?"

Brittany sighed as she walkd up to him followed by Simon.

"are you crazy?" she shot, Alvin just shook his head.

"Alvin, none of us can do a 'Dance off'" Simon added, empthasing.

"Oh c'mon guys...It'll be like a performing but against another group" Alvin said, Brittany and Simon just sighed.

"I hope your right Alvin because this isn't fun and games anymore, this is real" she said "I should know, they've one every danc of and the other groups left with humilliation...it was awful" she finnished.

"yeah, what i'v heard its bad and you loose everything" Simon added.

Alvin nodded as he pulled both of them to the other three, they all huddled into a circle so they was facing each other.

"Guys, we're not gonna fail. The Chipmunks and Chipettes don't fail, if anyones gonna fail its them so it's time we give everything we've got because we are gonna give it are all" Alvin strongly suggested.

The five chipmunks smiled as they listend to what he just said, he was right. Now was the time to try and not give up...

"Alvins right guys...we can't chicken out of this one, now is the time to proove ourselfs" Brittany added.

All of them agreed and then as they looked at each other, they was the Chipmunks and Chipettes the dancing, singing legands. They will not be defeated but all they had to do was believe they could.

Once they finished planning they all headed back to the party paw in paw were everyone was waiting. None of them had a clue what they was in for as they waited for the day to come.

* * *

**WEll i hoped you liked it, I know its a crap ending but it should do.**

**I also said i was gonna start when one of the other stories was finished but i changed my mind, oh well :)**

**Please read and review and tell me what you think :)**


	3. Meeting the competitors

**Well I'v decided to take it easy on this one. Am not gonna rush so it should be better detailed.**

**In this one you'll see the OC's in it and trust me, Brittany and Megan will get to a bad start :S**

**I don not own Aatc or Batc, that belongs to the master minds Ross and Janice :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Metting the competitors**

It was the next morning, the sun began to rise throught the curtains, shining into the chipmunks and chipettes room.

Simon and Jeanette stirred awake as they could smell breakfast coming from the kitchen, Eleanor started to stir soon after wards as the delicouse smell traveled to her nose. It wasn't long before the smell had reached Theodores nose, waking him up. All for of the yawned one after the other as they all then picked themselvs out of bed and began to change.

Simon and Jeanette was the first one's finnished as they headed down the corridoor to the kitchen, smiling and ear to ear smile. They entered the kitchen and saw a couple of plates with toaster waffle's on them, Dave was sat at the table with the newspaper in toe and a cup of coff in his hand...

"morning you too, is everyone awake" he asked sipping his coffe.

"morning...I know Theo and Ellie are, I think Alvin and Brittany are still sleeping" Simon replied, yawning soon afterwads.

"well we'll give them five more minutes, if their not up...I'll go wake them"

Simon nodded as he then began to eat his toaster waffle, Jeanette had already started eating since she was so hungry. A couple of minutes later, Theodore and Eleanor came and jumped onto the counter were the other two was.

Five minutes pasted and Dave noticed the oldest two of the chipmunks and chipettes wasn't there, he sighed as he put his newspaper to the side and go up, he headed straight for the bedroom. When he reached it he saw two lumps under the covers on each of the red and pink bunk, he sighed as he then went over and opened the the curtains letting the light in.

Soon as he did it stirred them awake letting a moan come from both of them. Dave chuckled to himself as he pulled the covers off of both of them...

"C'mon guys you have school" he said looking at them both.

Brittany sat up as she let out a yawn, doing a short stretch afterwards. Alvin on the other hand was about to fall asleep when Dave interrupted...

"if you don't hurry up...There won't be any toaster waffles left" he said, Alvins eyes widend as he then dove out of bed and into the bathroom.

Dave then headed back to the kitchen where the other four was, finnishing up their morning meal. He sat at the table and carried on with what he was doing earlyeir, Alvin emerged from the bathroom and smiled when all eyes was on him. He hopped up onto the counter and saw there was a couple of toaster waffles left.

"well Theo, am glad you saved me some" he said taking one, Theodore just looked at him confused.

"what?" he asked

A couple of seconds later, Brittany came and hopped up as she took the last one off the plate.

Once they was all ready and finnished eating, it was time for school. Dave and the six chipmunks climbed in the car and drove off. It was a five minute ride before they arrived.

"remember guys be here for ten-past-three, ok" Dave said,

all of them nodded as they climbed out the car and hopped up the steps. Simon and Jeanette left to sign up for the science fair whilst Eleanor and Theodore headed for homeroom, Alvin and Brittany headed for their lockers as they needed a couple of things. Alvin headed towards his but he couldn't help but recall what happened last night, he looked over at his female counterpartner who was checking herself in her minniature pink mirror...

"where did he say he was meeting us?" he asked, gaining her attention.

"out at the school cortyard...three, I think" she said closing her locker.

"jees, I wish i never made that bet now. Whats his group like?" he asked.

"well, if I quite remember. Heartless, snobby and stuck up"

Alvin didn't like the sound of it, surely he's met people but knowing that this group include's all three. Say goodbye to the laughter, he looked ver at Brittany...

"so this Aaron, he'd your ex...you kept that one quiet" he chuckled.

"well, doesn''t it accure to you that you don't need to know everything. I dont ask about your ex's" she exclaimed

When she finnished, the homebell rang. Alvin and Brittany headed for class where their younger sibling was waiting. All of them couldn't concentrate as they was focused on seeing the other dancers who apparently was 'legand dancers'. Before they knew it, first bell went for the first period, Simon and Jeanette had maths, Theodore and Eleanor had cooking and Alvin and Brittany had English.

They firts two periods went fast and so did the others and before they knew it the bell went. The Chipmunks and Chipettes grabed their stuff, they headed for the exit that lead to the court yard and as they expected, six chipmunk figures was waiting by the steps.

Brittany began to get nervouse as she looked, none of them had changed, they biggest thing she didn't like about the group was what they had replaced ger with. Aaron was stood right at the front as he eyed the aurban chipette but she didn't take any notice as she stook with the others.

"well well welll, you decide to turn up" Aaron said, sniggering.

"of course we did, were not scared...right guys" Alvin shot, the others nodded.

"wow, this is gonna be fun, let me intoduce my group" the orange clad chipmunk finnished "Britts, you remember Jessie right?" he asked, looking at her.

"don't I" she not even looking.

Jessie was a alot like Jeanette, she aurban fur and hazle eyes. She wore a pink shirt and skirt with blue glasses with her hair in a bun, she was also the same height and width, their personalitys was also similier but Jessie was more of a bitch. She was stood across from Jeanette looking her dead in the eyess.

Aaron smirked as he then walked to a small plump female, stood across form Eleanor...

"what about Elise, she was a quick learner, wasn't she?" he said, Brittany just sighed.

"can you just get to the point" she shot

Elise was like Eleanor, her fur was a caramel colour with sky blue eyes. Her hair was in plat. She was wearing a peach dress with a yellow cardigan. She was the same height as Eleanor and she was also chubby like her aswell, her personality was similier exept she was stuck up and bitchy.

"she looks like Eleanor gone wrong" Alvin whispered to Brittany, she giggled.

All six of them looked as Aaron the looked at the tall skinny one who was stood across from Simon. He was throwing a dirty look at the byspectical chipmunk...

"This is Samuel but he preferrs to be call Bboy samy" Aaron added,

Samuel was also caremal, his eyes was dark green and he wore black rimmed glasses with a grey hoddie. He was the same height and width as Simon, their personalities was similier exsept he wasn't as smart.

"god Si, he looks worse than you did for holloween" Alvin sniggerd, making them all laugh.

"jees, i told you i didn't want to be here" Samuel mumbled, Aaron just elbowed him as he then headed towards his younger brother who just stood across from Theodore, smiling.

"an this is Thice, stupid name right but then again stupid chipmunk" he said, Thice didn't hear him.

Thice was like Theodore, he had the same fur colour with the same eye clour but he had green hightlights in his hair. He wore a purple hoodie with, their personalities was same exept he was dump and annoying.

"ok ok we met them all" Brittany shot not wanting to know the new chick.

"wow Britts hold your horses, we haven't introduced the new family member. After you left Megan was are next hope...evan though she's, nevermind" he stopped himself as Megan shot him a glare.

Megan was Brittanys rival, she had shadowy black fur with sky blue eyes, her hair was in a high long ponytail. She wore a hot pink skirt, pink skirt with a white leather jacket. She and Brittany had almost the same personalitu exsept she was stuck up, bitchy and sluttish and at the moment she was eyeing Alvin up.

"well well, who's this goodlooking guy" she said looking at him, Alvin, Brittany and Aaron glared at her.

" excuse me but he's taken" Brittany shot stepping forward, Megan just laughed as she took a step forward.

Both chipette's was an inch away, both of them was glaring, peircing into each others eyes. Everyon just watched as they looked at the girls, they all knew this wan't gonna end well...

"why would he want you, your not worth half a price other than like me who's worth ten times more" she said, evily. Brittany just rolled her eyes.

"pa-lease, your fur looks like it's been used to clean a chimney and beside's what do you know" she shot.

"oh trust me i know...he'd eyeing me up now"

Brittany frowned as she looked behind her, she looked at Alvin and saw he was glaring at Megan, she knew he wasn't interested in her at all, Brittany knew he loved her and know one else. This Megan chick has some real nerve...

"well why don't you ask him then?" she said smirking, she knew she got her on the spot.

"f-fine, ok" she said.

Brittany moved to the side and watched how Megan walked up to Alvin, inches away from his lips. She could feel herself tensing not really sure if he would choose her but Brittany had faith in him, she had to believe her love for him was strong enough.

"hey gorgouse, if you had a choice...would you choose the worlds most sexiest girl or madam priss over there" whe she said this, Brittany glared at her

She looked at Alvin, he looked back with his hazle eyes. He could feel her tense but he wasn't gonna let tense too much because he knew his answer, everyone exept Brittany and Megan knew his answer...

"no objects, I choose Madam priss...she's the girl for me" he said smiling at the pink clad chipette, Megan was gobsmacked with his answer.

"what!" she shouted.

Alvin just walked pasted her and stood with Brittany, he looked into her ice blue eyes and smiled. Brittany sighed in relief as she looked back.

Aaron ont he other hand could feel his face boil up, he felt so jealous. He was angry with Megan for failing to draw Alvin away from Brittany so he could have her...

"ok ok well, then" he said he cut between the couple on purpose, earning glares " The dance off, next saterday, 8:30 here. I hear that there's gonna be party so why not...crash it" he said.

"ok, deal but one thing" Alvin said, Aaron lifted an eyebrow "keep your rat on a leash" he said

"deal" Then with that they both shook paws.

Then in the next second Aaron, Megan, Samuel, Jessie, Thice and Elise left, leavin the chipmunks and chipettes clueless. Simon realised what time it was...

"wow guys, Daves gonna be angry. We was suppose to meet ten minutes ago" he said, all of their eyes widend.

So all the chipmunks aand chipettes ran to the front of the school to see Dave, the noticed that he didn't look pleased on bit but atleast it was not just one. All of them climbed in the car and drove home.

* * *

**Here you go, looks like we have a bit of jealousy going on :)**

**Read and review, tell me what you think ;)**


	4. Bad start

**Its a bit early for this chapter but a got bored and beside's i had a Brillieant Idea for this, hope you like it :)**

**and sorry for the spelling errors, when i get time i'll correct it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Bad start**

It was saturday, the weekend.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes have'nt stopped feeling nervouse ever since they met the competitiors, not one of them had stopped worrying, specialy Brittany. She knew what would happen if the loose.

It was nine thirty and they would have to leave in ten mins to got to the dance studio to practice. They had told Dave that night about the dance off, he wasn't pleased at first but then again he knew how talanted they was so he had told them he'll support them and so would Claire, the family and fans.

At the moment the chipmunks was getting ready as the chipettes was primping, well Brittany was, her sisters was just tidying up...

"C'mon Britt, we leave soon" Eleanor said, the pink clad chipette just sighed.

"ok ok am coming, let me jus-" she began but Eleanor cut her off.

"no now!" she said she dragged her sister.

Brittany glared at her as she pulled her wrist back, the three chipette then hopped to the front door where Dave, Alvin, Simon and Theodore was waiting but none of them looked amused...

"took you long enough" Alvin said, looking directly at Brittany.

"well, you know me...I have to look perfect when it come's to dancing" she smiled, flicking her ponytail back.

"don't I" he finnished, saying it quietly so she wouldn't hear but she did and glared.

Then in the next second, they all then headed to Daves car that was parked in the garage. They climbed in as Dave then reared up the engine and drove down the road, it was a ten minute drive as they parked up infront of a big buliding that had the name 'La-Dance-O studio' in bright colours. They climbed out and entered the building.

Inside, it was beautiful, you could hear back beat music and it had posters of clubs and activites, dances and concerts. The place looked marvelous. The chipettes got all giddy as they looked around the place...

"wow its better than i imagoned" Eleanor said in amazement.

The others just nodded as they then headed down to the studio once Dave had sorted the paperwork out, they headed down the steps that led to a dance room and when they enetered they was gobsmacked, the room was perfect. It had smooth, shiny wooden floors, in one of the corners there was a drum set, there also was a mirror wall and on the ceilin was lights, wiring and a disco ball.

"well i think we should get are tail shaken" Alvin joked, smirking

"make sure you keep off the wireing this time" Simon said looking at him, Alvin just rolled his eyes.

"what-ever" he said walking over to the drum set where Theodore was.

Meanwhile, Brittany had noticd the mirrors so like normel she walked over to the mirror to check herself, her sisters just rolled there eyes. Dave enterd the room and set their stuff down to one side, he smiled as he looked at them...

"ok guys" he said, five of them came but a certain someone was still primping, Dave just side "Brittany?"

"one minute Dave" she said,

Dave just looked at Alvin, giving him the eyes. Alvin understood and crept over, behind her. Brittany didn't notice as she was to busy sorting her hair out. He then sniggered as he then grabbed her by the waist...

"wha- hey!" she shot as soon as she saw who it was.

Alvin hoisted her over his shoulder and headed over to the others. When he reached them he put her on the ground beside him, Brittany just galred at him as she then looked up at Dave...

"ok, you'v got this room for an hour. I'll pick you up at ten fifteen so please...don't wreck anything" he said

"wait, your not stopping with us" Simon asked, Dave shook his head.

"nope, your yound aduts now so have fun" he smiled, the chipmunks and chipettes looked at each other suprise. Dave then left, leaving the six chipmunks alone.

"well ok we need to get ready, Eleanor you get the music out of the bag" Simon said,

Eleanor nodded as she then hopped over to the bag Dave had left. She unzipped it and rumaged through it until she found what she was looking for, she reached in a pulled out a CD with the music on. Once she got it, she then ran back to the others.

"got it" she said as she set it in the middle.

"ok, what shall we dance too?" Simon said looking at the list.

"let me have a look Si" Alvin orderd as he looked "found one..what about 'were them girls at', eh"

They others smiled and nodded, like the choice Alvin suggested. He then hopped over to the CD player that was next the the drum set and put it in, he pressed the number and ran back to the others, to get into position. The music began to play...

Chipmunks: _so many girls in here, where do I begin?_  
_I seen this one, I'm about to go in_  
_Then she said, I'm here with my friends_  
_She got me thinking and that's when I said_  
_Where them girls at, girls at?_  
_Where them girls at, girls at?_  
_Where them girls at, girls at?_  
_So go get them, we can all be friends_

The music began, the chipmunks double twirld as they land in a fist pow, the chipette twirls once and stopped doing hand moves along with moving hips. The first verse began as the Chipmunk stomped the paws and fipped the Chipette behind them.

_Hey_,_ bring it on baby, all your friends_  
_You're the shit and I love that body_  
_You wanna ball, let's mix it, I swear you're good, I won't tell nobody_  
_You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited_  
_Hair do's and nails, that Louis, Chanel all up in the body_  
_President's in my wallet, no rules I'm about it_  
_Blow the whistle for the hotties_  
_I got it, shawty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much_  
_10 to one of me, I can handle that love_  
_Outta of my reach, we can all get buzz_  
_Holla cause I'm free, to whatever it's no_ rush

The verse stopped and now it was the Chipettes turn. The music changed as the the girls did a sexy cat walk pasted the boys and twirled, the boys fell to their knees as they curved ther backs, pumping their chests. The girls moved their feet, bring their hips foreward, waving their tails. The girls threw their heads back as the chorus started...

So_ many boys in here where do I begin?_  
_I see this one, I'm about to go in_  
_Than he said I'm here with my friends_  
_He got to thinking, then that's when he said_  
_Where them girls at, girls at?_  
_Where them girls at, girls at?_  
_Where them girls at, girls at?_  
_So go get them, we can all be_ friends

Brittanys bit was coming, everyone got into their positon, she was a front, Simon and Janette was at the side whilst Alvin, Theodore and Eleanor was at the back. At birds eye veiw, they was shaped as a pyramid. The byspectical Chipmunks looked at each other and smiled as the got ready to throw the pink clad Chipette up.

peebe,_ peebe, who's Peabo Bryson?_  
_Two years ago I renewed my license_

They grabbed her by the hips and threw her up in the air as she twirld, but a bit to hard..

_Anyway, why'd I start my verse like __thaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh_

They all watched as Brittany went flying into the wires, getting her jacket stuck on a hook. Jeanette and Simon covered their moves as they realised what they did, both of them looked at each other in guilt.

"aaahhh, help!...I'm stuck" she shouted, as she tried to reach behind her.

Eleanor and Theodore couldn't help but snigger as they watched her, she looked a bitt silly as she hung there, Alvin on the other hand glared at them as he then looked baack up at his girlfriend who was just hanging there.

"hang on Britts, we'll get you down" Alvin shouted, realising what he said. Eleanor and Theodore bursted out laughing at what he said.

"IS THAT SUPPOSE TO BE A JOKE!" she shouted, narrowing her eyes.

"don't worry Brittany. We'' think of something!" Jeanette shouted

"WELL HURRY, IT HURTS HANGING LIKE THIS...PLUSS MY, I THINK MY JACKETS RIPPING" she shouted looking down at them "ITS YOURS AND SIMONS FAULT I'M UP HERE"

Simon and Jeanette looked around as they was trying to figure a plan to get her down, Alvin, Theodore and Eleanor at the moment was trying tocalm her down. Jeanette looked and got an Idea as she noticed a blanket in the corner...

"i got it" she said as they all looked at her

She ran over to the corner and grabbed it as she then ran back to the others, Simon realised her plan as he smiled at her, nodding as he grabbed one end.

"Theodore, Eleanor you grab the other" she orderd, they nodded. "Brittany, your gonna have to try and slip out of the jacket" she suggested, Brittany didn't like the idea.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, THIS JACKET COSTED FORTU-" she bagan but the all cut her off.

"BRITTANY!" they all shouted.

"FINE BUT YOU OW ME A NEW ONE" she said as she then slowely tried to get out of it "HERE GOE'S NOTHING"

Then in the next second, she slipt out of the jacket, falling twenty foot high, aiming straight down to the blanket but the four chipmunks was holding it tight which made it boucy. Brittany lannded in it but didn't stop as she then went flying, heading Alvins way.

The aurban Chipette flew right into him, sending both of them into the drumset. Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor looked in horror as they watched their older siblings go tumbling into the drumset, they all then rushed over to them to see if they was alright. Simon was the first one there as he saw Alvin climbing out of a drum soon followed by Brittany, the both red furred chipmunks rubbed their heads, walking towards them...

"you two ok?" he asked, both of them nodded.

"well least your down" Jeanette smiled walking over to them. Brittany just glared...

"yeah but my jacket isn't, its the only one I have" she shot, rubbing her arms were it hurt.

"we'll get you a new one...for now just wear your black one" she suggested, Brittany sighed as she rubbed her face.

"cheer up Britts, it could be worse...it could be your shirt up there instead" Alvin smirked as he looked at her, Brittany just glared at him but kept her mouth shut.

"lets just forget whats happend and carry on shall we" Eleanor suggested,

They all nodded as they then put the music from the beginning and started all over, only this time they didn't chuck Brittany so high this time, the song ended successfully as they finnished. Dave came back later that morning and picked them up, they mananged to get her jacket back but it was ripped so it was useless.

This was harder than they thought...

* * *

**ok, another crap ending but i hope you liked it. Its all i could do.**

**Sorry about you Simonette and Theonor fans but trust me their will be plenty of fluff in this story for them, trust me :)**

**please read and review :D**


	5. Three's a shot

**Hey guys,ad I've had to try and get in the mood for this one. Sorry if it doesn't go right but i needed to get three duets in, :D**

**song that represent's each couple if you don't understand then listen to songs, you'll know what i mean. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Th****ree's a shot**

It was sunday, nearly miday.

The chipmunks and Chipette's was relaxing since it was a sunday, everyone chill's. They had a concert later on that started at 6:00pm, but this wasn't any concert, no. This was going to be a duet for each couple performing.

But something else about the duet, It was beginning of fabruary and and valentine's day was coming up. The three couple's had to perform a love song that represented their relationship, it wasn't hard for Simonand Jeanette since they had a favourite song that glee sang. They was planning to sing it them selves and Eleanor and Theodore wasn't hard either, they loved loads of songs.

But Alvin and Brittany, what song could they choose that reprented them and they liked. The was only two they did like but one wasn't right enough so they stuck with the other. Dave was happy when they chose there songs, he wrote them down and emailed the bands.

At the moment, Eleanor and Theodore was finnishing their toppings for the sponcer cupcake's whilst Simon and Jeanette was working on their lyrics, Alvin was just relaxing on the couch and Brittany was in the bedroom, looking for her black leather jacket with the pink 'B' on. She was still annoyed that her pink Jacket was ruined, she was gonna make sure Simon and Jeanette get her a new one.

"were is it...I bet Eleanor's been rumaging through here agin" she mutterd, pulling out her sequin top.

It annoyed her more than anything when she found things not hung up, they would be creased and then she would be able to wear them. She pouted, she was wearing her white blouse, hot pink skirt and a tie but with out her jacket her alfit was still incomplete.

* * *

It was a hour before the concert, the chipmunks and chipettes were on their way in a black limozeen.

The chipette's was dressed up in a sparkley dresse's in their signature colour's and the chipmunks was wearing their jacket's in their signature colours with a black tie.

The girls was all giddy as the limo drove, the boys just rolled their eyes as wathced their girlfriends. It took forty five minutes for them to get there, as soon as the arrived there was a swarm of papperazzie and fans trying to get a glimpse of the singing legands. There was police and bodygaurd's holding them off as a red carpet was set between to two heards of peopl.

The limo door opend as all six chipmunks along with Dave and claire got out and there was flashes and loud screams when they stepped on the ground. The chipmunks an chipettes waved as they walked along the passageway, it took a while but not just beacuse of the people but of Alvin posing for the cameras, Brittany was no different but the others got sick of it as they just dragged their older siblings in.

They entered the building and was soon greeted but Ian and the stage manager, he had a clip board with some earphone over his head. He didnt't look pleased.

"C'mon guys, five minute's before the first duet...Eleanor, Theodore get ready. your up" he told them, the two plump chipmunks nodded as they headed for back stage.

Dave, claire, Alvin, Simon, Brittany and Jeanette followed Ian to the changing rooms. Meanwhile, Eleanor and Theodore was just setting their head peice as they waited for the music, then just as exspected loud beats started pumping as the announcer just finnished...

Smoke came gushing out of the floor as the light's flashed grean and lime. Eleanor and Theodore got in position as the curtain the moved, revealing them two...

**Theodore: I_ am here and now because of you_**  
**_You are the reason I do what I do_**  
**_Like a phantom when you call me I'll be there_**  
**_Any time that I'm around you shouldn't fear_**  
**_Because of you,_**  
**_That's what I do_**  
**_Come on, Come on_**  
**_Because of you_**  
**_I'm a true_ Believer**

After singing his virse, he twirled Eleanor as she face the audiance, smiling ear to ear.

**I'm_ a true believer_**  
**_I'm with you through the night_**  
**_You're my inspiration in life_**  
**_I'm a true believer_**  
**_So don't give up the fight_**  
**_You're my inspiration in life _**

Eleanor sang her heart out a she cartweeled into a split, Theodre just did the moonwalk back and twirl pulling her up.

**Theodore: _Give me, Give me everything you got_**  
**_You and I can take it to the top_**  
**_Like the superheroes we can save the day_**  
**_Let the music take us somewhere far away_**  
**_Because of you (cause of yoooou)_**  
**_That's what I do (what I do)_**  
**_Come on, Come on_**  
**_Because of you_**  
**_(I'm a true_ believer)**

The chorus changes and so did the moves, both chipmunks went back to back as they span, facing each other waving their tails about.

**I'm_ a true believer_**  
**_I'm with you through the night_**  
**_You're my inspiration in life_**  
**_I'm a true believer_**  
**_So don't give up the fight_**  
**_You're my inspiration in_ life**

End of the verse, Eleanor and Theodore then joined together, doing a tripl back flip than twirling to the front. The both span a 360 digree angle as the facedeach other holding hands

**Both: I'm_ a true believer_**  
**_I'm with you through the night_**  
**_You're my inspiration in life_**

**_I'm a true believer_**  
**_I'm with you through the night_**  
**_You're my inspiration in life_**  
**_I'm a true believer_**  
**_So don't give up the fight_**  
**_You're my inspiration in life_**

**_I'm a true believer_**  
**_I'm with you through the night_**  
**_You're my inspiration in life_**  
**_I'm a true believer_**  
**_So don't give up the fight_**  
**_You're my inspiration in_ life**

**Theodore: I'm_ a true believer_**

The song finnished as Eleanor and Theodore froze in a lifting position, the chipette was hosted on his shoulder with both paws in the air. Everyone was cheering and screaming at the performance.

Theodore put Eleanor back on th ground as they waved and thanked them, afterwards they then headed backstaged were Alvin and Brittany was getting ready to perform their performance. The announcer came back on to announce the next song, on the other hand, the two red furred chipmunks was just setting into position on the little stage behind the curtain then like last time, the music played as the curtains rolled back.

Lights flashed and smoke came on, the musice began it's melody.

**Alvin: _I'm saying sorry in advance,_**  
**_Cause this always wont go to plan,_**  
**_Though we don't mean to take our love for granted,_**  
**_It's in our nature to forget what matters, _**

The song started at a slow paste, bot ho of them slowely stepped with heads down, facing each other. Nose to nose, foot to foot.

**_Brittany: And when the going is getting tough,_**  
**_and were all about givig up,_**  
**_Things we thought we never going to say we say them _**  
**_Games we thought we never going to play gunna play them,_**

**_Alvin:It ain't perfect, but it's worth it,_**  
**_And it's always getting better,_**

**_Brittany: It's going to takes some, time to get it right_**

As the chorus bagan so did the paste, Alvin twirled Brittany as they both faced the front doing another, intime twirl.

**_both: Cause I'm still learnin' the art of love,_**  
**_I'm still tryin' to not mess up,_**  
**_So whenever I stumble Let me know,_**  
**_You need to spell it out,_**  
**_You need to spell it out,_**  
**_You need to spell it out,_**  
**_You need to spell it out for me,_**  
**_Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love_**

**_Alvin: If I forget to get the door,_**  
**_Remind you that your beautiful,_**  
**_I know my detail requires more attention,_**  
**_If I ever hurt you it's not my intention,_**

They both looked each other i the eye as Brittany then slowely turned back, moving slyly waving her tail abotu along with her hips. Alvin stood, moving his arms and paws to exspress the song.

**_Brittany: Cause were gunna make,_**  
**_Our mistakes,_**  
**_Find out how much your heart can take,_**  
**_But I know that,_**  
**_you got my back,_**  
**_And baby I got, yours_**

**_both: Cause I'm still learnin' the art of love,_**  
**_I'm still tryin' to not mess up,_**  
**_So whenever I stumble let me know,_**  
**_You need to spell it out,_**  
**_You need to spell it out,_**  
**_You need to spell it out,_**  
**_You need to spell it out for me,_**  
**_Coz' I'm still trying to learn the art of love_**

Not once did they take their eyes off each other, evan though there was rarly no movement. There heart pumped, timesing the love in the atmosphere. The crowed swayed, listening to the calm melodie in the air.

**_Brittany :Sometimes I'm gunna miss (I'm still learnin' how to)_**

**_Alvin: I'm learning how to give (I'm still learnin' how to)_**

**_Brittany: I'm not giving up(I'm still learnin' how to)_**

**_Alvin: I'm learning how to love_**

**_Brittany: Learning how to, love_**

**_Both: Coz' I'm still learnin' the art of love,_**  
**_I'm still tryin' to not mess up,_**  
**_So whenever I stumble Let me know,_**  
**_You need to spell it out,_**  
**_You need to spell it out,_**  
**_You need to spell it out,_**  
**_You need to spell it out for me,_**  
**_Coz' I'm still trying to learn the art of love,_**

AS the last verse aproched, Alvin and Brittany front flipped intime as the landed knee, foot with their fist powd in the air. The red clad chipmunk twirled up bringing his female counter partner with him.

**_Both: The Art of love (I'm still learning)_**  
**_The Art of love (I'm still learning)_**  
**_The Art of love (Still learning)_**  
**_I'm still tryin' to learn the art of love_**  
**_Still Learnin' (Art of Love)_**  
**_Still Learnin' (Art of Love)_**  
**_Still Learnin' (Art of Love)_**  
**_I'm gunna get it right sometimes, coz' I'm lovin' it_**  
**_Still Learnin' (Art of Love)_**  
**_Still Learnin' (Art of Love)_**  
**_Still Learnin' (Art of Love)_**  
**_The art, _**  
**_The art_**  
**_The art of love_**

As the song ended, Alvin then lowerd Brittany into a dip, inches away from each other's lips. The music stopped and once it did, the crowd roared in pure love as their heros finnished.

Alvin and Brittany stood back up side by side as they waved there fans off. They headed to back staged after a couple of minute's were they saw Simon and Jeanette helping each other with their headsets on but unbeknowest to them, Aaron was watching in the far distance as he saw the dip. It sent a pain straight to his heart as he then noticed the announcer come on.

He couldn't take it anymore, he left just minute's before the last song started. Same as last time, Jeanette and Simon got in position as they waited for the music, smoke apeared as lights flashed around the stadium. Jeanette and Simon stood as the music began to play making them both nervouse...

**_Jeanette:_**  
**_Something has changed within me, _**  
**_Something is not the same._**  
**_I'm through with playing by the rules_**  
**_Of someone else's game._**

**_Simon:_**  
**_Too late for second-guessing, _**  
**_Too late to go back to sleep._**  
**_It's time to trust my instincts, _**  
**_Close my eyes and leap._**

**_Both:_**  
**_It's time to try_**  
**_Defying gravity_**  
**_I think I'll try_**  
**_Defying gravity_**  
**_Kiss me goodbye I'm_**  
**_Defying Gravity_**  
**_And you won't bring me down... _**

**_Jeanette:_**  
**_I'm through accepting limits_**  
**_'Cause someone says they're so._**  
**_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/g/glee/defying_ ]_**  
**_Kurt:_**  
**_Some things I cannot change, _**  
**_But till I try, I'll never know._**

**_Rachel:_**  
**_Too long I've been afraid of_**

**_Simon:_**  
**_Losing love I guess I've lost._**

**_Both:_**  
**_Well, if that's love, _**  
**_It comes at much too high a cost! _**

**_I'd sooner buy_**  
**_Defying gravity._**  
**_Kiss me goodbye, _**  
**_I'm defying gravity._**  
**_I think I'll try_**  
**_Defying Gravity_**  
**_And you won't bring me down._**

**_I'd sooner buy_**  
**_Defying gravity._**  
**_Kiss me goodbye, _**  
**_I'm defying gravity._**  
**_I think I'll try_**  
**_Defying Gravity_**

**_And you won't bring me down._**  
**_Bring me down! _**  
**_Ahhahhoahh_**

The song came to a slowly end, Simon and Jeanette helt each other's paws, looking in each other's eye's allway through. Not one of them blinked as they stared. The may be nervouse but looking at each other made them comfortable as they helt each other then as the song ended Simon pulled her close, he was inches away form each other's lips.

The crowed whistled and hooted as they adored the cutness of the couple, Simon and Jeanette blushed as they was then joined with their siblings. All of them waved as they helt each other...

"thank you, your was great" Alvin shouted as he waved.

"thank's for believing" Theodore added, holding Eleanor's paws.

"we love you" Brittany finnihed.

The crowd just waved and appluad as they then headed backstage where Dave, Claire and Ian wwas waiting with huge smile full of proud in them, Dave crouched down to there level...

"i'm so proud of you all" he said, Claire nodded whilst Ian just counted his money.

"yeah guys, we was sold out thanks to you" he said, they all just rolled their eyes at his comment.

"remember Ian, half of that goe's to charity...not your pocket's" Alvin said, everyone nodded. Ian just sighed as he then passed half of it to Dave.

"thank you, now let's go home. You have school tomorrow" Dave finnishd, the chipmunks and chipette's just groaned at the thought of school, the knew it was gonna be rought with the B-munks and funkette's around but there not gonna let them stop them no matter what.

* * *

**I know it's a crap ending 'again' but i'm getting tired and my eye's hurt, sorry :(**

**Buth there will be another chapter to 'love never lie's' tomorrow so be on the look out :D R&R**


	6. Brittany VS Megan

**ok i know it wasn't long since i updated this but it was the only story lagging behind so thought it needed updating :D**

**Also there's a new poll on my profile, if it's not there then give it a couple of hours or something :)**

**I do not own Aatch or Batc.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Brittany VS Megan**

It was the next morning and at the moment the chipmunks and chipette's was just walking into school. The morning as pretty intense as they had rushed around bacause they was late 'again'.

The bell had gone five minuets ago and the six of them rushed to class, Alvin and Brittany headed for their homeroom, Simon and Jeanette headed for theirs and Eleanor and Theodore did the same. All six of them made it just intime which the was releived of, if Alvin got another detention he would be grounded another week. So it was a huge relief for him.

Homeroom went pretty fast since each couple only had five minute's of it anyway, each couple was on the same pathway so they was with each other every lesson of everyday which they was happy about, Simon and Jeanette had science and luckily they had remembered to bring in their homework for their science project.

Eleanor and Theodore had cooking and thank got they remembered their ingrediants otherwise they'd be copying out of text books for the next two hours but Alvin and Brittany wasn't so lucky, both of them had forgotten their P.E kit. They had P.E now so both chipmunk's had to wait on the bench at the side.

They was doing dodgeball anyway so Brittany was pretty glad she did but Alvin, he wasn't he liked dodgeball so it was a bummer for him. The coach blew his whistle as the game started. The aurban chipette huffed as she just watched as the ball smacked into one of the girls faces, she looked at Alvin who jsut sat there, sulking. Brittany couldn't help but laugh as she looked at him. Alvin looked at her confused, he didn't have a clue what she was alaughing at...

"whats funny?" he asked in a sullen, Brittany just smiled.

"nothing, i just find it funny when your sulking" she said, Alvin just rolled his eyes at her.

"well i find it funny when your angry" he replied, he was trying to get her again.

Brittaany jut looked into his golden eye's, she knew what he was up too but for some reason it wasn't working. She knew it wasn't working and she liked it. She just sniggered as she just stared at him.

"it's not working Alvin" she said with a snigger, Alvin just sighed as he looked at her.

"ok you win...but then again how long could you resist me" he said in that tone as he leaned closer, Brittany just giggled as did the same.

"not long" she whispered and just as they was about to kiss, some one inturupted.

"ALVIN, BRITTANY THIS IS NOT A KISSING CLASS!" the coach shouted.

Both chipmuks looked embarressed as everyone looked at them smiling or sniggering. The faces went rosey red, Alvin and Brittany pulled away from each other and looked as everyone went back to the lesson.

* * *

P.E ended, Alvin and Brittany had never felt more than happy to leave.

They both met Simon and Jeanette along with Eleanor and Theodore outside the changing rooms, the six of them then headed for the courtyard were the sun was out, warming the grass up.

Most student's come out here when it warm to eat there lunch but the chipmunks and chipettes prefere to just sit out here. The sun was out and so was the bees, Eleanor didn't like bee's so everytime one came near her, she's squel and hide behind Theodore. The other's wuld laugh at her dramatic behaviour. There only bee's for crying out loud.

Simon and Jeanette had brought a book out for them to read which made Alvin comment but they just ignored him as they just a carried on reading.

"god, you both need to get a life" Alvin moened, the byspectical chipmunks just carried on ignoring him which made hi huff.

"Chill-ax Alvin...there only reading" Brittany giggled,

"yeah it's not so bad" Theodore added, Alvin just rolled is eye's.

"fine, ok but it just...it just make's me tired watching them read" he said, Brittany just looked at him.

"then don't watch them" she said, Alvin just glared at her "anywho, i'm thi-" she started but someone cut her off.

"well, well, well if it isn't the little snitch"

All the chipmunk's looked and saw the six chipmunks they met last week, Aaron was stood side of megan whilst Jessie and samuel helt hands, Thice and Elise just smiled. The chipmunks and chipette's glared as they all stood, standing face to face with their competitor. Megan smirked at Brittany as she took a step closer looking her dead in the eye's, Brittany was doing the same.

"look's who's talking chalk face" Brittany shot back, Megan just chuckled.

"is that all you got?" she laughed, the B-munks and funkette's laughed along with her.

Brittany just stoof there, with a smirk but deep inside she could feel her anger boil. Anyminute now she would explode and punch this girl in the face, the chipmunk's stopped laughing as Megan looked at her.

"for your information...no, I have more muscle in my pinky toe than you have in your whole body" Brittany smirked, Megan just rolled her eyes.

"Proof it" she shot.

Brittany smirked and just unexspectedly, the song 'turn me on' by nicki minaj played from some studens boombox. Brittany got an idea as she then gave Megan a look to say 'your on'. The suddenl as the first verse started Brittany jumped into the center and kicked her heels...

_Docta docta, need you back home, baby_  
_Docta Docta, where you at?_  
_Give me something_  
_I need your love_  
_I need your love_  
_I need your loving_  
_You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'_

Soon as the music started, Brittanys shook her hips to the beat as she slithered her arms allover her side's. Megan got Jelouse as she jumped in, Joining her aswell. Doing so, it gained every one's attention as they gathered around, watching the two female chipmunks dance between their groups.

_My body needs a hero_  
_Come and save me_  
_Something tells me you know how to save me_  
_I've been feeling weird, oh!_  
_Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_

_Make me come alive_  
_Come on turn me on_  
_Touch me, save my life_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_I'm too young to die_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_

AS the music blastered, both girls back fliped then power walked towards eachother, getting each other's faces. Everyone roared as the exitment spreaded, Aaron couldn't keep his eye's off of Brittany as he missed her moves.

_Make me come alive_  
_Come on turn me on_  
_Touch me, save my life_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_I'm too young to die_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_

_Oh, you make it, make it right_  
_My temperature is super high_  
_If I scream, if I cry_  
_It's only 'cause I feel alive_

Brittany polletted back as she did a hand walk spinning into a strutt position. Megan jumped over her and rolled over onto her knees, she began to grind apon the air, swinging her tail back and forth.

_My body needs a hero_  
_Come and save me_  
_Something tells me you know how to save me_  
_I've been feeling weird, oh!_  
_Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_

_Make me come alive_  
_Come on turn me on_  
_Touch me, save my life_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_I'm too young to die_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_

_Make me come alive_  
_Come on turn me on_  
_Touch me, save my life_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_I'm too young to die_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_

The as the music slowed, Brittany fel to her knees as she shuffled backwards layed flat on her back, her paws traced her body form stomach to cheek, Megan on the other twril as stood knees apart, facing her rival. Her hips shook as her fists pumped up, making her hop backwards.

_You've got my life in the palm of your hands_  
_Come and save me now_  
_I know you can, I know you can_

Then as the pasted chaged, Brittany rolled onto her side and pushed her self up, she did the robot with her arms, pumping her chest along with it, Megan did the same but neither did the chipette's eyes leave each other. The both stared with venom.

_D,D,D,D,Don't let me die young, I just want you to father my young_  
_I just want you to be my docta, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, I_

_I,I,I I know you can save me_  
_And make me feel alive_

As the song was coming to an end, the femal chipmunks shot back up. Brittany did a reapeted flip as she then did a hand spin turning in a ball spin, stoppng flat on her stomach. Once she stopped she rolled onto her back and stuck her legs in the air, she got her arms as she pushed herself onto her feet, turning into a twirl. Megan jumped and poletted in the as she landed n her hand, doing the hand twill, swinging her legs around.

_[Make me come alive_  
_Come on turn me on_  
_Touch me, save my life_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_I'm too young to die_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_

Then when the song ended, both chipettes fliped landing right in front of each other with their fist's powed up and their foreheads inche's away. The crowd whistled and roared as they cheered for the girl chipmunks.

Both Brittany and Megan glared at each other, out of breath. Neither of them moved as they shot glares, Alvin and Aaron noticed they wasn't moving so they had to pull them away but neither one of them didn't break contact.

"is that proof for-ya" Brittany shot as she wiped the sweat away

"well, Thice could do better, you dance like a retarded rat, pissed" she shot, when she said it Brittany's eyes darkend.

Then suddenly, she snapped as she pulled herself out of Alvins grip and ran straight for her. Megan saw as she did the same with Aaron. Both girl chipmunks launched themselves at each other, pulling and scratching eachother. People started chanting 'fight fight' as they wathced.

BRittany punched Megan in the face as the black funkette kicked the chipette in the stomach, knocking her back on the floor. Megan got to her feet as she stared down at the aurban chipmunk.

"your weaker than you think but hey not everyone's good like me" she said before she pulled her claws out.

Then just as She was about to pounce on her, Aaron pulled her back as Alvin pulled Brittany out of the way. Both boy's helt the girls back so no more damage could be caused.

"that's it both of you need to stop, Megan c'mon" Aaron shouted, dragging her along but before she left she sent a cold stare at Brittany, the chipette shot one back sowing se wasn't scared. Not one bit.

Once they B-munks and Funkettes was gone, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette looked at Brittany...

"what?" she asked, all of them rolled there eyes.

"Brittany, can you stop this. Someone's gonna get hurt and if Alvin hadn't have pulled you, it would have been you" Eleanor shot, everyone nodded.

"well she was asking for it and beside's she started it" Brittany started but Alvin carried on.

"yeah and me and Aaron finnished it" he finnished, not liking the way he said it.

Brittany just huffed as she stormed off, the other's just groened as they looked at each other in dissapointment. No one can tell that chipette what to do, even if her life depended on it. After a couple of minute's they then followed her back into the school to finnish their day off...

* * *

**God, my endings are getting crap but oh well :)**

**Look's like Megan and Brittany are becoming a problem, lol**

**Dont forget to check my poll and remember if it's not up give it a couple of hours :D R&R**


	7. Jealousy

**i know it's quick but i just wanted to get this part in. **

**This chapter's full of Alvittany so look out, i promise though there will be some Simonette and Theonor soon :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7 (I think)- Jealousy**

Brittany stormed into the school, her face hot as fire.

She just stomped her feet, storming down the corridoor. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette just followed her, trying to keep up with her paste. Brittany huffed as she headed for her locker. Her was messy and her make up was smudged, some student's was sniggering at her but she just ignored them, she was too angry to do anything else.

Brittany reached her locker and opened it as the other's reached her. Her eye's widend at the sight of her reflection...

"Oh my lord!" she shot, staring a her mirron.

Jeanett, Simon and Eleanor rolled their eye's as Alvin and Theodore just looked at her. Brittany grabbed her brush as she pulld her bobble out, letting her hair flow beneath her shoulder's.

"I can't believe her...how dare she touch me" She moaned, brushing her hair.

"Britt you did start it" Eleanor pointed out, Brittany just glared at her.

"No! i didn't, she did. for your information, i finnished it" she lied but they all knew she was wrong, Alvin sighed as he rolled his eye's looking at her.

"uuurrr, Britt. I finnished it, if it wasn't for me your nails would be the only thing's filed" he said, Brittany just looked at him and huffed.

"what-ever" she finnished.

Once she finnished brushing her hair and tighing it up she then applied her make up. It took a good five minute's, Simon and Jeanette had already left since they didn't want to be late for the exam, Eleanor and Theodore along with Alvin waited.

"there we go...good as new" she smiled blowing a kiss at herself, the other's just wathed her.

"thank god" Alvin mumbled quietly.

Eelanor and Theodore just laughed as they then headed their way for maths, leaving their older siblings. Eleanor couldn't help but giggle at her sister's act, Brittany can be such a drama queen.

"what's funny, Ellie?" Theodore asked, walking beside her.

"oh nothing, Just how dramitic Britt's is" she smiled, Theodore smiled as well

"yeah, just think how much she is, I wounder how Alvin cope's. He's with her 22/7" he replied making Eleanor laugh.

"Theo, it's 2'4'/ 7" she correct.

Theodore just blushed in embarresment, luckily he had someone understanding and sweet like Eleanor. He loved Eleanor with all his heart. Ever since they got stuck on the irland, him and Eleanor had become alot closer. Theodore just sighed...

"oh yeah, c'mon we'll be late for maths. We both know how Mr Thomson get's when we're late" Eleanor's eyes widend

"oh no, let's go" she shouted as both chipmunks ran towards maths. One the other hand, Alvin waited as Brittany setted all her stuff in her locker, when she finnished she then neatend her black leather jacket so it was ok.

"are we going then?..." Alvin asked "...oh wait we don't have to since we've missed it" he finnished ganing her attention.

"missed what?" Brittany asked, he just huffed looking at her.

"you know, the trip...but since we're like five hour's late, they've probably gone. What do you wanna do?" Alvin said, Brittany thought for a minute.

"i dunno, you"

Alvin didn't answer, he just began to walk down the corriedoor leaving her, Brittany just followed. Both chipmunks left the building and headed for the courtyard, as they walked they noticed the bus leaving. Both of them knew they should be on it but it was too late now.

They both sat were they was earlyeir before Brittany had that fight but unaware for them, further up ahead, Aaron was sat beside the school wall as he noticed the couple. Just looking made him Jealouse, he was so Jealouse of Alvin. He stole her heart from him, Aaron was just so heartbroken looking at them both.

He was so heartbroken with the love he had for Brittany that any moment he could cry but instead of shedding his tears he took a deep breath and began to sing from his heart.

_I take it all back _  
_All that I said _  
_It comes out to fast _

_So I _

_Just couldn't help _  
_The way that I felt _  
_I started the fire. _

Aaron sang, letting a few tears fall as he looked at the girl he loved but as he watched, Alvin and Brittany began to lean closer. Aaron turned away not wanting to see the next the next part.

_Watching you walk _  
_I followed you there _  
_Standing too close _

_It's hurting. _

_I pictured the words _  
_The warmth of your breath. _  
_I started the fire _

_It's burning. _

As he prepared for the next line, he saw the two chipmunks stand up and walk his way, they was paw in paw, smiling. Just watching this made a big bolt of Jealousy shoot through his heart.

_And it feels like jealousy _  
_And it feels like I can't breathe _  
_And I'm on, down on my knees _  
_And it feels like jealousy. _

_Seeing a light _  
_A face in the crowd _  
_My lonely heart is racing. _  
_And my whole world _  
_Is under attack. _  
_What kinda love am I facing? _

Tears began to well up, he watched both chipmunks walk pass him, not even taking notice. As they did, he saw a glint in the aurban chipette's eye's, he knew she was maley in love with Alvin and there was no way of getting her back. Aaron followed, he stayed hidden behind the bushe's as he sang queitly.

_Is it me that you want _  
_Cos it's me you can have _  
_Can you give me an answer? _

_I'm tired of waiting. _  
_I'm tired of thinking. _

_And it feels like jealousy _  
_And it feels like I can't breathe _  
_And I'm on, down on my knees _  
_And it feels like jealousy. _

_I'm tired of waiting. _

_I'm tired of thinking. _

Say those line's discribed his feelings so well, he was tired of it but the love he had for her was too strong, he wasn't going to give up. He just wanted her back in his arms, he wanted her back in the group but like he said, he'll never get her back, well not with him in the way.

_And it feels like jealousy (hey) _  
_And it feels like I can't breathe (I can't breathe) _  
_And I'm on, down on my knees (ohh) _  
_And it feels like jealousy_

Then the song ended, Aaron just feel to his knee, looking at her just made him so weak, he regretted everything her did. He knew he should of help her but no, he had to be a jerk about it, laughing and joking.

Brittany didn't even take notice as she was to lost in Alvin's golden eye's. She was hipnotised by them, making her love him more. She knew Aaron was watching but she didn't care one bit, he desreved the pain because then he'll know how she felt when the whole gang humiliated her, making her look a idiot.

"C'mon Alvin, I think we should go wait before-" he began but someone cut her off.

"please Britt!"

Alvin and Brittany turned around and saw Aaron, his earphone's hung around his neck and his orange hoodie soaked with tears. His eye's was all read and puffy whilst his tearstained cheeks dripped. The orange clad chipmunk walked towards them, not taking his eye's off Brittany.

"please Britt...i'm sorry for what happend, my life sucks with out you" he cried, Brittany only rolled her eye's.

"puh-lees, you arn't sorry and just to let you know...my life sucked with you" She shot,

Aaron was taken back abit, what she said stabbed him the heart like dagger. He didn't show it because at the same time his eye's narrowed from the anger he felt.

"you know...that was one thing i hated about you...your attitude" he told her

"well that is one thing i hated about you aswell, you was always abit agressive and vilont when you didn't get your own way, isn't that right Aaron" Brittany said, Alvin got a bit interested in this part as Aaron just fell silent.

"you hit her...Jesus man, that is way too low. no wounder she hate's you" Alvin added, Aaron just looked at the floor crossing his arms.

"C'mon Alvin, he's not worth the muck he's standing on" Brittany said tugging on his arm.

Alvin and Brittany turned away, leaving Aaron just stood there. The word's that she said rang in his head like bells, it hurt him to much knowing that she hated being with him. He sighed just look down, ever since she said admitted her relationship sucked with him. He changed, he changed they way he felt about her.

For some reason he started to dislik her, he began to change. If his love sucked then fare enough, her's will too...

"fine, be that way but i swear...I will get revenge Brittany and that's a promise"

* * *

**Ok, one minute Jelouse and know he's pissed off, god. **

**I wounder what he has instore for them, i dunno (i mean it, i dunno) :S**

**Hope you liked it, I thought the song was perfect 'Jealousy- by Will Young', R&R :D**


	8. Be the girl i know you are

**Ok, it's been a while since i updated this one but for some reason i got the urge to wite Some Simonette, yep thats right, this chapter's just gonna be Simonette fluff :)**

**And beside's, i think you guy's desrve it :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Be the girl i know you are**

The day slowely passed and before people knew it, it was end of dinner break.

Simon and Jeanette walked down the corriedoor, towards their lockers as they was suppose to be meeting their siblings there. Alvin and Brittany was no where to be seen and neather was Eleanor and Theodore.

Jeanette opened her locker, putting her book's inside as she pulled out her denim jacket. For some reason, she felt more nervouse than ever but not because of the dance off, she was worried about the Jessie girl who she was suppose to dance against.

It worried her because this Jessie girl seemed to have more gut's than her, Jeanette felt like she was the weak one and Jessie was the strong one. The chipette sighed as she looked in the mirror on her locker door, she stared at her reflection, Simon noticed...

"hey, are you ok?" he asked, placing a paw on her shoulder. Jeanette just shrugged.

"i dunno Simon, this Jessie chick...seem's tough" she whimpered "she's gonna blow me off the stage no matter what" she said, Simon was about to reply but someone cut him off.

"yeah, right she's gonna blow you off!"

Simon and Jeanette turned around to see Megan, Jessie and Elise. Megan had an evil smirk on her face, Elise just stood there rolling her eye's, Jessie just stood trying to hide her face.

"isn't that right girl's" Megan said, Jessie just stayed quiet as did Elise "i said isn't that right girls!" she repeated.

"yeah" they both mumbled.

Megan then rolled her eyes, she then darted her eye's towards Jeanette, walking right up into her face. Jeanette began to get a little nervouse and Simon, he didn't like it one bit.

"leave her alone, you have no right to treat her like that!" he shot but Megan just looked him.

"shut up you, otherwise you'll be making another trip to specsaver's..." she shot, she then turned to Jeanette "...right missy if i was you.." she began, poking her in the chest "...i'd keep your little brat of a sister because i'll be stomping all over her like Jessie will be to you" she threatend, Jeanette just looked at her, she began to get scared as the poking hurt.

Simon didn't stand it any more, he pushed her away as soon as she finnished. He hated it when people was like that, specialy to his girlfriend.

"if you don't go...i will report you to the principal" Simon told her

Megan didn't reply, instead she just huffed as she turned hot on her heel and stormed off but with out her knowing, Jessie looked at Jeanette and mouthed 'sorry'. Jeanette saw and smiled, mouthing back 'it's ok' and with in the next second, the three funk-ette's was gone.

Jeanette sighed as she just tried to get over what just happend. Simon looked at her, he knew how she felt...

"jeanette, just ignore her. You may not be the best dancer to her but to me...your the best dancer in the world" he smiled, Jeanette blushed when she heard him.

"thanks Simon, it's just...i hate it when people treat me like a whimp and think they can push me downto the dirt" she replied, Simon just looked at her.

"i know, but that's because they haven't gave you a chance, if they knew you like i did then trust me when i say this, theye'd want you everywhere" he said, making her smile.

"well... i just need to stand up for myself, that's all" she answered, Simon smiled sympathicly. He was about to reply but got cut off as heard the most beautifulest sound ever...

_Jeanette:_

_You shout it out,_  
_But I can't hear a word you say_  
_I'm talking loud not saying much_  
_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_  
_You shoot me down, but I get up_

Simon smiled as he heard the song she was singing, he knew the song wasn't about Titanium it was about standing your ground's and be strong. Thats what Jeanette wanted

_Jeanette: _

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_

_Cut me down_  
_But it's you who have further to fall_  
_Ghost town and haunted love_  
_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_  
_I'm talking loud not saying much_

As he watched, he noticed a couple of studen't watching but they didn't bother him, all he could concentrate on was Jeanette and her beautiful singing. Her voice was music to his ears'

Jeanette could feel all the courage go to her heart as she sang it out loud, letting people know she wasn't scared. With out her even knowing, Megan, Jessie and Elise was listening. It annoyed Megan...

"fine...bring it on" she mumbled.

_Jeanette: _

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium_

_Stone-hard, machine gun_  
_Firing at the ones who run_  
_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

Jeanette looked up as she sang, she turned to Simon and saw his cute smile reflecting in her eye's. She took another breath as she was coming towards the end.

Simon grabbed her paws and sang the last part with her...

_Simon & Jeanette :_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium_

Jeanette and Simon slowed the note, finnishing it perfect. Some nearby studen't aplaud and whistled at their little performance. Simon looked into her beautiful vilotte eye's, he could have melted right there.

"that was beautiful Jean" he complimented, Jeanette blushed bright red.

"t-thank you" she thanked him.

After a while, student's left leaving the two chipmunks alone. The purple clad chipette grabbed her book's out of he locker but suddenly got pulled into a kiss, dropping her books at the same time. Her eye's widend but soon closed when she saw who it was. The kiss was passionate and tender, making it more intense. Jeanette wrapped her arms' around his neck, Simon had his paw's on her waist, holding her close.

A couple of second's passed as both of them pulled away ineed of air.

"wow...thats was amazing" Jeanette said, she was redder than her english book which was on the floor. Simon was also blushing from the pleasant girft he gave her minute's ago

"yes it was Jean but we can't stand out here all day, kissing" he joked, she just giggled "c'mon"

Simon took her paw in his, they both headed for homeroom were Miss Ortaga was, on the way thought's crossed Jeanette's mind about the dance off,

Will she beat them or will they stomp all over her?

* * *

**Ok, i know this is shorter than my other chapter's but what do you write?**

**Anyway, i hope you liked it and am planning another Simonette chapter later because im getting pretty fond of it, but i need help, i need some Simonette ideas. It can be anything, i'll change it to an 'M' rating if i have to but please help:S**

**Review :D**


End file.
